I Promise
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: It was supposed to be just a simple anniversary date, but quickly turned into a battle of life and death. Will Axel pull through or leave Roxas to suffer alone? Fail summaries, AkuRoku, Death fic, T for language, Don't get pissed at me, please.


Roxas sat up, tired as hell and phone vibrating in his ear. How it got off the charger and right next to his head, he didn't remember. Not wanting to open his eyes yet, Roxas simply pressed the answer button and placed the phone on his ear. "Mm?"

"Morning, babe," Axel said, a small smile gracing Roxas's lips at the sound of his lover's voice. "Knew you went back to sleep. You should've gone to bed earlier, Roxy," Axel teased.

"And who's fault is that, Mr. 'You're more important than sleep'?" Roxas remarked, remembering how his phone got on his bed and wasn't on his desk.

Axel laughed. "Alright, but you are. You know its eleven-thirty, right? Tell you what; get your sexy ass out of bed and we'll go out for brunch. My treat," Axel offered.

"Sounds like a plan," Roxas agreed, his stomach growling at the thought of food.

"Awesome, I'll be there in an hour or so. Oh, and Roxas? Do you know what today is?" Roxas picked the phone up, glancing then smiling at the date. August 13, 2012.

"Has it been a year already?" Roxas giggled.

"Apparently. Happy anniversary, Roxas."

"Happy anniversary, Axel. I'm going to get dressed now, 'kay?"

"Alright. See you soon, Rocks-ass. I love you."

"Don't call me that, Axel-baka. I love you, too." Roxas semi-reluctantly ended the call, and going up to his room to prepare. How did Axel know that he was hungry due to not eating lunch nor dinner the previous day? He guessed it was because Axel was psychic that way with his tendency to remember and see every little detail of Roxas. It was like that when they first met, too.

Roxas, being oh so painfully shy, never had friends. Because he wore black and never spoke, people avoided him anyway; which Roxas never minded. Sure it was lonely at times, but he learned to get used to it. Out of the blue, a new kid transferred into Roxas's high school and took a particular interest in him. Why, Roxas never quite got. The new kid, who was called Axel, was really annoying so Roxas normally avoided him like the plague. One day, as he opened his locker, a note fell out.

_"Dear Roxas,_

_Please hear (I guess read in this case) me out. You may think I'm just some annoying bastard, but well… in truth, I just want to be your friend. When I transferred here, the first person I saw was you and your gorgeous eyes. That may sound weird coming from a guy, but it's true. I don't exactly know what it is about you that I like, but I would love to have the chance to get to know you better and figure it out, if you would let me. You seem like such an interesting guy, Roxas. I've seen some of your art, too. Like the stuff you doodle in class, or things the teachers hang in the halls. It's all so beautiful, but you're emotions are being reflected in them. I wish I could help make them brighter. You don't have to answer right away, but please don't just leave me hanging. I'll stop bugging you until then._

_Forever in Flames,_

_Axel_

_P.S. You should smile more! You look so depressing! I'm sure those things people say about you aren't true!"_

Roxas knew about the rumors, which were not true, but didn't care. _'Is this really happening?'_ Roxas thought. _'Is he_ _honest about this?'_ Roxas didn't give his mind any more time to think about the subject. He raced to find Axel, who told him that everything in the letter was 100% true. Over time, the two of them became the best of friends. And because of Axel, Roxas had made other friends. He owed so much to Axel. But that debt was quickly repaid the next summer when they realized the feelings that they had for each other went way being "friends" and started going out. Even Sora, Roxas's twin brother, started going out with Axel's friend Riku. Everyone was happy. Roxas could finally smile truthfully.

Anyway, Roxas grabbed a shirt from his closet and a pair of pants off the floor and stepping into the bathroom. He got dressed then spiked his hair into its usual spiky flip to the right. He took a step back to see what exactly he threw on and to make sure his hair was right. Turns out he picked a black T-shirt with a sliver wing design and a pair of black skinny jeans. He tossed on his trademark checker board wristband and black and white finger bands to complete the outfit. Perfect.

He was about to search for his wallet when his phone started blowing up from his desk with Demyx's ringtone. "Hey, Demyx, what's up?" he answered casually. Not even any of Demyx's stupid jokes could ruin Roxas's mood.

"Roxas! Thank god you finally picked up! Y-You need to come to the hospital! NOW!" Demyx said urgently.

"Is it Zexion again?" Roxas asked, worry in his voice. Zexion, Demyx's boyfriend, got sick often, so him being in the hospital was no surprise. But that didn't stop his friends from worrying about him.

"No, it's Axel!" Roxas stopped breathing. "He got into a car accident!" His heart stopped. "Marluxia's on his way to get you, so just be ready when he gets there, 'kay?" Demyx then hung up, not waiting for Roxas to respond. The phone fell out of Roxas's hand and onto the floor with a "thud" along with his knees.

_'What…? But… I just spoke to him like… not even 15 minutes ago… He… Axel…'_ Roxas's mind raced with shock and worry. He had no idea how long he sat on his floor, motionless, but it was apparently long enough for Marluxia to get there and barge into his house. But he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear Marluxia quickly explain the situation to Sora and race up the stairs to Roxas's room.

"Roxas?" Marluxia asked, shaking Roxas's shoulder. He remained still. "Ugh, we don't have time for this!" Marluxia yanked Roxas up and picked him up bridal style, instructing Sora to throw a pair of shoes and Roxas's phone in his car. Marluxia set Roxas in the passenger seat, strapped him in, the got around to the driver's side. He pulled out, and went at the top of the speed limit towards the hospital.

"It's my fault…" Marluxia heard Roxas mumble.

"Huh? Roxas, what are you talking about? How could it be your fault?" Marluxia asked, stopping the car as a red light came up and silently cursing under his breath.

"He… was on my way to pick… me up so… we could go out… y'know, for brunch… if only I didn't agree… Axel wouldn't have…" Tears started pouring out of Roxas's eyes as guilt washed over him. Taking one hand off the wheel, Marluxia placed it on Roxas's shoulder reassuringly.

"It is in no way your fault, Roxas. He was hit by some bastard who decided it was a good idea to get drunk this early in the morning. Axel didn't see it coming. No one could've predicted this, not even him. Feeling guilty is certainly not going to make Axel happy and you know it. So shape up!" Roxas looked up yo Marluxia, who's eyes were still focused on the road, but glazed in worry and concern.

"You're right, Marluxia… I'm sorry…" Roxas apologized.

"It's cool. Just don't blame yourself for things that aren't your fault anymore, okay? It's like how you used to be, and it's kinda scary. Axel wouldn't like you like that," Marluxia attempted to joke. Roxas agreed as they pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

As they walked in, a nurse directed them to a waiting room where Demyx, Zexion, Saix, Namine, and Kairi were waiting for news on Axel. Kairi was sitting next to Namine, who was drawing in a little sketchbook. Saix was pacing back and forth the room. Demyx sat next to Zexion, who held tightly onto Demyx's hand as he hid behind his bangs in fear. Demyx and Kairi looked up to see Marluxia and Roxas come into the room.

"Roxas!" Kairi stood up and gave Roxas a gentle hug, which he was a bit grateful for. Saix, Namine, and Zexion barely registered their presence. "Are you holding up okay?" she asked.

"I… Can I see him yet, Kairi? Is he okay?" Roxas asked the threat of tears emanate.

"…They-" Kairi was cut off from the sound of something being slammed through the doors. Doctors and nurses started flooding out followed by a gurney, a man with long spiky hair strapped onto it.

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed, snapping his friends out of their dazes and scrambling to get to his lover's side. A few doctors grabbed onto his arms and pried him away from the mass, all the while him screaming Axel's name.

"Sir, you need to get back!" one of the doctors pulling Roxas away instructed.

"But he needs me! I'm not just going to leave him!" Roxas tried with all his strength to pry the doctor's arms off of him, but his efforts were futile as he was practically tossed back to his friends in the waiting room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Marluxia asked the doctor.

"We'll do everything we can, but he's in critical condition, hence why we had to move him. He's lost a lot of blood," the doctor quickly explained. Roxas dropped to his knees as he started tremble._ 'How... how could this have_ _happened…?'_ Roxas felt a hand on his back, but didn't have the strength to see whose it was.

"Roxas… Roxas look at me…" He felt his chin lift up to look into Marluxia's pink-as-his-hair eyes. "Roxas, I promise he'll be okay. This is Axel we're talking about! Remember when he jumped off the roof and came out with just a small sprain in his ankle? I'm sure he'll get through this," Marluxia reassured. Roxas looked into his eyes, tears finally starting to fall out of his as he nodded. Axel will defiantly be fine.

=%=%=%=%

About an hour and a half passed before someone came out of the ER. "You children are here for Axel Pyro, correct?" the doctor asked. Roxas immediately bolted up out of his seat and followed the doctor's directions to Axel's room. Quickly wiping the tears from his eyes, he opened the door, but not even attempting to believe that the Axel in front of him was real. Bruises glittered his tan skin, small scratches were covered by bandages, and an IV was strapped to his arm. Some of his flame red hair was stained black by his own blood and his eyes were glazed in slight pain, but lit up the moment he saw Roxas enter the room.

"Hey… if it isn't my Foxy Roxy," Axel said with a hoarse voice and a smirk that, usually, would make Roxas's heart flutter. Now it practically shattered it. "C'mere, Roxy, I missed you." Roxas stepped over to Axel's side and too a seat in the chair generously placed next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Roxas asked sheepishly, taking Axel's hand in his own and grasping lightly. Usually, Axel's hand was warm and strong, which always made Roxas feel safe. Now it was cold and weak, and made Roxas realize just how much Axel was hurt.

"Like shit. But much better now that you're here," he replied, smiling in an attempt to get Roxas to do the same. Roxas only looked at Axel with a scared and worried expression, his eyes and cheeks swollen from the many tears he had been shedding. Axel lifted his hand up to Roxas's cheek, caressing it lovingly. "Don't worry, babe… I won't die from something like this, and you know it," Axel promised with his broken voice.

"I know… I know, Ax but… the doctor was saying earlier…" Roxas choked on his words, tears once again starting to well up.

"…Roxy… Come closer, please?" Axel whispered. Roxas stood up a bit and leaned over Axel, placing his forehead on his lover's. Axel tilted his head up a bit so that his freezing, lifeless lips met Roxas's slightly chapped ones. Axel was seriously trying to convey all his emotions to Roxas, he thought with a tear. As they separated, Axel suddenly convulsed in pain. "Shit!"

"Axel? Axel, what's wrong?" Roxas shouted as doctors started pouring in.

"Strap him down! He's going into cardiac arrest!" one of the doctors ordered. A few others started dragging Roxas out of the room as he screamed for them to release him. He was NOT going to let Axel be pinned down as he writhed in pain on that cold hospital bed!_ 'Why are all these doctors so strong?'_ Roxas questioned.

=%=%=%=%=%

Axel had been falling in and out of consciousness for the next two and a half hours. Each time Roxas having to be dragged out of the room, screaming and kicking like a child. Each time, apologizing to the doctors and his friends then returning to the place he had taken up on the couch. Each time, looking more dead and hopeless. No one was sure how much longer either Roxas or Axel would last. Not long, though.

"Axel… Will you please stop scaring me like that? You promised you wouldn't die," Roxas pleaded, taking his seat and Axel's hand once more for the millionth time that day.

"And I'm trying to keep that promise. I'm so sorry, Roxas. I hear you every time they pull you out and… it just breaks my heart to see you in so much pain…" Axel apologized, lightly rubbing Roxas's hand with his thumb. "Roxy, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Help me scoot over a bit so you can crawl in with me." Despite every fiber of Roxas's being screaming that it was a bad idea to move Axel, he did it anyway, just moving him enough so that they could both fit on the small hospital twin bed. Roxas, being mindful of the IV and bruises, snuggled into Axel's chest as Axel stroked his hair. "Much better…" Axel then felt Roxas start to tremble in his grasp. "Roxas? Roxas, why are you crying?"

"Because… I don't want this moment to ever end… I just want to always be with you, Axel…" Roxas whispered/choked out.

"Hey, hey… it's okay… Everything's going to be okay, Roxy," Axel whispered soothingly, pressing his forehead against Roxas's like earlier and whipping the tears away softly. "I love you so much, Roxas…" he whispered gently.

"I love you, too Axel… More than you could ever imagine…" Roxas kissed Axel's cold lips once more, just a sweet, passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours when it was only seconds. He snuggled back into Axel's familiar chest as Axel buried his face in Roxas's sweet-smelling hair, petting him comfortingly. Soon after, Axel's slow, steady breath stopped.

And he flat lined.

Axel Pyro. Age, 18. Cause of Death, Heart Failure. Time of Death, 8/13/2012 3:29 PM.

*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*

Axel walked into Roxas's room and, noticing that the blonde was still asleep, silently closed the door behind him. He smiled at his adorable blonde angel and took a seat on the edge of his bed. He brushed a few strands of hair from Roxas's face as he gazed lovingly upon it. Suddenly, Roxas's eyes squinted closed more, like he was in pain, and he grunted. "Roxas?" Roxas didn't respond. He squirmed and wrapped himself in a little ball with his multitudes of blankets as he continued to look like he was seriously hurt.

"Roxas wake up," Axel said, shaking Roxas's shoulder lightly. He still didn't respond, but quickly calmed down. _'What could he be dreaming about?'_ wondered Axel as he lay down next to Roxas and wrapped an arm around his waist._ 'I hope he wakes up soon. But I guess I can't blame him. He's been helping me study on top with his own,_ plus _chores and his job. It's no wonder he's so tired…'_ Axel curled up in between Roxas's shoulder blades and started to doze off himself.

Axel woke up; still in the position he dozed off in and smiled. He loved waking up to Roxas's sleeping face and wished he could do it every day. But there was something wrong. Roxas was shaking, tears were falling from his eyes, and he was in a cold sweat. Suddenly, Roxas's eyes shot open and he bloted upright in the bed screaming Axel's name. "Roxas! Roxas, I'm right here!" Axel shouted, sitting up and wrapping Roxas in his arms.

Roxas tried to pry Axel off frantically, still screaming and sobbing, but Axel wouldn't let him go. "Roxas, please stop! It's me, Axel! Calm the hell down!" Roxas stopped, his arm gripping tightly onto Axel's shirt.

He looked up to Axel, who saw that Roxas's eyes were glazed over in blind fear, but were quickly replaced with realization and joy. "…Axel…? …Oh god… Axel!" Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck as he sobbed even harder. "Oh my god, Axel! I thought… but it was just… and you had… oh god, Axel!" he poorly explained. Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist and starting drawing small circles on the small of his back.

"Woah, you gotta slow down, Roxy! I have no idea what you're saying! Now, slow down, and speak clearly this time," Axel said with a chuckle. Roxas then explained the dream, seeing as how it was clear to him as day. After Roxas's explanation, Axel sat back with his hand running through the red spikes that occupied his head. "Oh god… Roxas that... that could never happen."

Roxas looked at him, confused. "What?"

"You've got to be kidding me that I would leave you in such a lame fashion! If I was going to die, I wish your subconscious would have thought of something better. Like me dying to protect you or something! That would've been a whole lot more believable than a car accident! Besides, I'm an awesome driver!" Axel explained. Roxas still gave him a confused look. "C'mere, Roxas." Roxas took a seat in Axel's lap as Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's stomach and pulled him closer.

"Listen, Roxas," Axel said, right in Roxas's ear. "I'm not going to leave you. I will always be by your side, no matter what. I love you more than anything in the entire world, you know that? You're the most important thing to me. I won't die that easily," Axel swore.

Tears came to Roxas's eyes once again. "…Axel…" He turned around to pull Axel's lips in for a passionate kiss, tongue and everything. It quickly turned into a sexy make out session on Roxas's bed. "Axel, do you really mean that?"

"Of course."

"Good. I love you oh so very much, Axel… You're the most important thing to me, too." Roxas kissed Axel once again, this time simply.

"You got that right."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know, the ending fails ^^; But I tried. I just got lazy, lol. Anyway, For 100 Theme Challenge: 3:29 so of course it's a death fic xD<br>I honestly could NOT think of a better last name for Axel, and I apologize for that.  
>Also, originally, I wasn't going to have this be a dream and get everyone pissed at me, but my friend was like "MAKE IT A DREAM, TROLOLO." And I was like "=-= Fine..."<br>Yeah, that's what happened xD Nolie, I'mserious.  
>Anyway, Characters (c) to SQUARE ENIX<br>Review, Rate, Favorite, No Flames, all that chiz. C'mon, you know the drill.  
><strong>


End file.
